


Shadow Love Test

by eos_3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Love Test, Seduction, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renge gets Nekozawa alone, and shows him the meaning of having a dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Love Test

**Author's Note:**

> For Springkink; Prompt: July 6th - Ouran High Host Club, Renge/Nekozawa: seduction - Come to the dark side
> 
> A/N: Names of magazine and manga are made up.

Though the darkness was almost complete, coming only from the exit sign and from under the door, Umehito was shaking, trembling like a leaf. Hadn't he thought she'd agree to his conditions? They were in the prop room of the drama department, after hours and he had a feeling she'd locked the door behind them. He couldn't even see Belzeneff at the end of his hand, though the felt over his fingers was comforting.

He could see Houshakuji reach out towards him, and touch his hair, lifting a lank strand from the unruly black wig he wore. She pushed it back behind his ear. “Even in the dark I can still touch you, smell your scent, hear your heart beat, taste your lips Nekozawa!” she proclaimed, with a dramatic flourish of her arms.

“That sounds like something out of a manga,” he said laughing, suddenly at ease. This was just so absurd. That she would even pursue him this far. And then give such a ridiculous speech. Houshakuji was lucky he hadn't put a curse on her yet. He was still trying to think of a good one.

“Oh yeah, I guess it is. Love, Love, Marshmallow, Hell to be precise,” she admitted with a sigh.

Hell? That didn't sound very shoujo. Unless it had some sort of supernatural bent. “I don't suppose there's any black magic in it?”

“Uh, well the villain does use a deck of cursed tarot cards,” she said,

Now that piqued his interest. “How many volumes is it?”

“Twenty three. I'll give you my mint-condition first edition set if you let me look at you out of costume with my night vision goggles.” She produced a piece of equipment from behind her that had small green lights blinking near the lenses.

“You came prepared, Miss Houshakuji.” he said, surprised and wincing.

“If you only knew. And you can call me Renge if you want.”

“Very well, Renge. I will sate your curiosity, though if you attempt to destroy me with bright lights while I am vulnerable, neither I nor Belzeneff will ever forgive you.” He pushed back his cowl, and tugged the wig off.

“That's the farthest thing from my mind,” she said with an odd smile, adjusting the goggles. “Let's go over here.” She grabbed his hand and drew him towards the back left corner of the prop room. It was dark enough that he was concerned about tripping over something, perhaps the skeleton of a lost student or a vampire's coffin. There could be anything in this vast storeroom, really it was a bit invigorating to consider.

What she led him to though was something far simpler, which also made her intentions immediately transparent. “A bed?” he said, uncertain how to proceed. He'd never been very good with girls. They didn't seem to have much interest when he asked them to join the black magic club.

He could see the vague outline of the huge gold-painted bedposts, and feel luxurious cool silk as he ran his hand over the red brocade blanket that covered the huge mattress. He was certain it had most recently been used in a pleasant drama club production of Hamlet. The only things the play had been missing were more skulls and daggers, though there had been plenty of fake blood.

She removed the goggles and hopped onto the bed, “You've passed the moe test, the manga test and the looks test. Now come here, I have one more.”

“What?” He felt her tugging on his arm, and his wig slipped from his hand onto the floor as she hauled him up next to her. “Curse you, woman!” he said.

“No good,” Renge said. Umehito felt his blood run cold, hearing the smile in her voice. “I have a voodoo doll from your sister with a special curse on it. You see, she called me a few days ago and told me her maid said that the love questionnaire in this month's LaLuCoco Girl magazine says you and I are compatible. I'm just doing a confirmation.”

“You have me at a disadvantage. I didn't know Kirimi was involved with this.” he said, sitting back up, and trying to hold onto some shred of his dignity. “W-what's the last test?”

Renge's soft fingers brushed his cheek. “Do you really need to ask, Umehito?”


End file.
